


"Just Like Old Times"

by EasyNitesAngel



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyNitesAngel/pseuds/EasyNitesAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many well-lived years have passed since Elsa had last been with her family. Now, she has aged and only her icy powers can accompany her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Just Like Old Times"

**Author's Note:**

> Before anything, this is a _really_ old story. I think I wrote this when I was, like, 13...? *shudders at the war flashbacks* I've hopefully grown since then. Two years can do a lot to you, I hope. Nevertheless, I express a minuscule amount of satisfaction towards this garbage and decided to put it on here. Originally this was for a friend who loves Disney, but hates angst. I've always thought this ended up pretty corny, though... All I ask for is a mindful remembrance of "have courage and be kind" as you read this, if you will. Thank you, as always, for your valued time!

Spring again. Nature had popped to life before everyone's eyes, eager to bloom back in its rich, vibrant colors in awakening from the long, bitter slumber of winter. Blossoms lightly floated in the air and filled the atmosphere with sweet aromas. Animals were stepping cautiously out of their homes, checking if the snappy wind was still in its presence.

The streets were full of excitement, with people dancing on the moist, cool cobblestone and cheering loudly. "No more cold!" "No more starving!" "The warm spring is back and our worries will be behind us!"  Pastries and other warm delights were being cooked up to celebrate the new eve and all were happy. All, except for the Queen of the peoples' land.

Elsa wandered in the dark, empty halls of her castle. Her home was as cold and lonely as her heart was; and nobody was there to accompany her. Her white hair softened with age, as did her kind expression that once showed a fiery determination at youth. Wrinkles bore deep into her face, but her ice blue eyes still kept their fierce spirit the age that took over her. Her voice was old, which cracked and creaked when she spoke, like the wooden flooring underneath her.

Had it been years, or had it been yesterday? She couldn't quite remember, for she lost track of time since she was forced to lock herself inside the castle again. Her icy powers had grown more reckless over the years, and isolating herself from other people was the only best protection they could get. The power grew stronger as she grew weaker, and it wasn't very long until it became out of control. It was as if a monster was living and growing inside of her.

When she so much as stepped into the huge ballroom, the whole spacing in it froze. Snow piled up into towering mountains and icicles that hung from the ceiling barely reached the floor. Even hail the size of her palm occasionally began beating down from above.

Elsa knew love was the only thing that could stop her powers, for it was the only light that could blind darkness. But her sister was long gone, with no trace left behind but a memory. Many years ago, a plague swept all through the lands and soon reached Arendale. Time was running short and the sickness was quick to capture a few people in the castle. After her death, Kristoff decided to trudge back to the mountains and not live a lonely life in the castle where his memories would haunt him the most. Anna disappeared to another world where she would never be seen again. Her name had faded away on the woven family tapestry and it would only now be seen deep in the labyrinth of the palace, carved into grey stone.

The lonesome was visited every now and then, only by the mourning elder sister. It was a rare occasion since the air would turn to freezing even during the summer without command if Elsa took a step outside.

But it couldn't hurt to visit today, couldn't it?

Eagerly, the Queen tied her up into a French braid and picked out a few violet orchids from her vase that were freshly put in from the morning. Once she reached the tall glass doors leading to the garden, she placed her hands against it in hesitation. What would happen if she stepped outside? Surely, the surrounding area would turn into ice and sleet, but what about the rest of the kingdom?

Maybe this one time, she could attempt to control it. She could risk the small chance for one last time.

Just one last time.

Elsa pushed the doors slowly, and once a small gap leading to the outside garden appeared, a string gust of cold wind shoved it wide open. Ice and hail came bursting out as if a wall had been blocking its current moving forward, and that was she instantly knew the kingdom would be done for. Her powers demanded only the opposite of her wines, as they always had before.

Her numb feet trudged forward through the knee-deep snow, staggering past trimmed bushes that were losing their leaves and wilting roses. Life was just coming back, and she was simply destroying it. She could feel her guilt tugging at the strings of her weak heart, but there was nothing that could ever stop her power. She suddenly realized then that she would never be able to control it, not unless Anna was there.

She wanted to prove to Anna that she could be strong enough to control her powers. But even so, her determination was yet again dictated by the raging monster inside. Once the Queen reached the gravestone surrounded by a thick grove of tall willow trees, she fell to her knees in defeat, shakily placing the orchids in front of it. What caught her attention was that those flowers never got trapped under a frosty layer unlike the other things around her. Maybe Anna was still alive in some manner.

Time stood still as her eyes, filling with tears that were turning to ice as the fell to her wrinkled cheeks, gazed upon carved letters of her sister's name. A weak smile lifted up from the corners of her mouth as she sang a song all too familiar to her childhood. Her voice was raspy and old, but that didn't matter to her.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

There wasn't an answer with the exception of the violent blizzard swarming all around her. She chose to ignore it, though Arendale would be experiencing winter all over again.

Her end had come. She could feel cold, bitter ice growing over her heart to take over her body and her soul, to force her put of the cruel world and into another where lost souls roamed freely and alone.

"Come on, let's go and play. I never see you anymore..."

The wind and hail slamming against the ground drowned out her voice as the stinging and numbing pain gradually continued to cover her heart. It wasn't long after she could no longer sing and the snow storm stopped immediately as if nothing ever happened. Silence fell in the garden, like it had before she stepped outside.

Spring again.

The labyrinth was empty, with no spirit wandering around in it. Elsa was gone, without a trace. All that was left from her were memories. Her name would never be seen again, as it was never carved on to stone since no one could find her body when she mysteriously disappeared.

Before she disappeared, she heard a voice that called back to her voice and when she was at youth. 

"Yes, Elsa, I would love to build a snowman with you."

**Author's Note:**

> ...Yep. That snowman part made me cringe into a permanent wad of dirty khaki pants, too. Sorry, mate.


End file.
